Hero
}|GetValue= }| | name = Hero | hp = 1400 | exp = 1200 | ratio = 0.857 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Outlaws | abilities = Melee (0-240), Arrows (0-120), Self-Healing | maxdmg = 360 | immuneto = Paralysis, Invisibility | strongagainst = Earth Damage (-50%), Holy Damage (-50%), Physical Damage (-30%), Fire Damage (-30%), Energy Damage (-25%), Ice Damage (-10%) | weakagainst = Death Damage | behavior = Heroes attack the enemy with deadly hits and shoot them with arrows when they try to escape. | sounds = "Let's have a fight!"; "I will sing a tune at your grave."; "Have you seen princess Lumelia?"; "Welcome to my battleground!". | notes = A powerful and often hunted creature, also the only creature that has the Crown Set in its loot. It wears an outfit similar to the old gamemaster's outfit, but in different colors. | location = In Hero Cave in Edron, it has many rooms with many kinds of monsters and different amounts of Heroes. Also in Magician Quarter, accompanied by other monsters. | strategy = A team may consist of any amount of players of any vocation, but more than four players would barely give any experience, and the loot for each player would also be very small, once it’s shared among the hunters. There are several combinations that can be set up, so just keep in mind the following: the knight who’s blocking can wait until two summoned creatures (Demon Skeletons) from someone on the party start attacking, so he attack on full attack mode while the summons break the heroes shield for some nice damage/experience; if anyone in the party use melee summons the knight MUST have the Challenge spell to not get the summons killed; Mages, besides attacking with Explosion, can summon Demon Skeletons to melee, or just break the heroes shield, or Minotaur Archers for some extra damage; if a Sorcerer use Exori Mort, he/she may bring a Staff, and use the Enchant Staff spell to not take so much damage; a Druid should do as usual: sio the knight and mass heal the summons; mid level Pallies could convince some summons so the mages can summon more creatures. Anyone in the party who doesn’t wear Aol may consider wearing a Protection Amulet to reduce some possible physical damage from the hero. Knights: may solo these soon, but only at higher levels will get profit out of the hunt. Try always fighting one hero at a time, unless you’re a high level knight who can run from spawn to spawn and slay all groups of heroes in sight with Exori Gran. Mages: can take one hero at a time very soon by shooting sd’s (for no profit, of course), or at lvl 60+ with Exori Mort. Don’t bother summoning anything, you’d spend more time healing your summons than actually doing damage. If you wear no AOL, bring a couple Protection Amulets to reduce the damage taken. Sorcerers are recommended to bring a Staff and use Enchant Staff on it for some very high defence. Try to not ever use Magic Shield, unless you’re facing more heroes than you can handle. Paladins: do as you’d do with any other creature: run and shoot with a crossbow and bolts, or use Royal Spears with a shield. If you wear cheap equipment, may also wear a Protection Amulet. image: Heroes 2.gif|Knight/Druid Team | loot = 0-100 gp, 0-15 Arrows, Rope, Scroll, Lyre, Green Tunic, Bow, Scarf, Meat, Grapes, Red Rose, Wedding Ring, Two Handed Sword, 0-6 Sniper Arrow, War Hammer (semi-rare), Red Piece of Cloth (semi-rare), Crown Armor (rare), Crown Shield (rare), Crown Helmet (rare), Fire Sword (rare), Great Health Potion (rare), Springsprout Rod (very rare), Piggy Bank (very rare), Might Ring (very rare), Crown Legs (very rare). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.